Work Mishaps
by LOSHLOVERXOXO
Summary: A random stroy about brainy and vi's relationship. Brainy/Vi
1. Chapter 1

**WORK MISHAPS**

**A ONE SHOT LOVE STORY BETWEEN VI AND BRAINY **

**Shrinking Violet's Pov **

He was my best friends. I joked around with him, he tolerates my annoying laugh(well what I think is annoying), and lets me help him with his work. I don't think he is just a friend anymore. I entered his lab to find him working deliberately working on one of his latest projects.

"Hey Brainy!" I said coming towards him

"Hey Vi. Don't bother me. I'm on a break through." he said examining a piece of metal

"Ok."

I sat down next to his work table. I rested my chin on the table. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"Nothing. I'm just dealing with a lot right now." I said sighing again

"What are you dealing with?" he asked

"Emotional problems." he said

"With who, or against who?" he asked

"Your not making any sense, Brainy." I said

He blushed a bit. I laughed.

"What?" he asked angrily

"Nothing, I just never saw you blush before." I said laughing

He joined my laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked

"I guess I could see you point for that being the first time I blushed." he said

"Really. Well I'm happy to be the first one to see you blush." I said curtsying

He flushed again looking away from me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized

"For what you didn't do anything wrong." he asked going back to his work

"My laugh it's probably the most annoying thing you have ever heard." I said looking at him work

"Not really I find it quite attractive for you." he said

I looked at him. He blushed again.

"Well I guess it's just a blush-a-palooza fro you today isn't it?" I asked laughing again

He flushed again looking at me meeting my gaze. I blushed this time letting my hair cover my face.

"I hate when you do that." he said

"Do what?" I asked

"Cover your face. I hate it when I can't see your eyes." he said automatically

I heard him drop his work on what he just said. I immediately looked at him. He was just centimeters away. Gazing into my eyes. I forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. I was probably blushing about four different shades of red. He pushed my hair behind my ear and continued with his work. He was closer to me this time.

"I'll go inside to continue your work. It's easier:"

Before he could respond I hopped into the machine, shrinking to the size of a nano-wire.

**Brainiac 5's Pov **

She just hopped into my invention. Without even asking me if she could. I really didn't care she was the most important person in my life right now. I was up the night before trying to figure out what connection I had for Vi. After a series of tests and asking embarrassing questions to my fellow male legionnaires, I finally came to the conclusion that I loved her. I loved her. My first love. She had made me blush. Which I thought wasn't possible. Every time I hear her laugh a bolt of electricity is sensed through out my wires. Every time I see her I stop breathing for a short period of time. It's weird I have never felt like this before. I actually lost track of words from just hearing her laugh. I hit my head against the table. Great now she is going to ask me about that later. I got up and sat down, and I waited. I waited until she came out of my current invention. I sat down and watched the wires move by them self. If people looked at it from that direction. Then she finally came out. Her hands were sort of greasy. Her hair messed up. I took her flower and placed it back where it was suppose to be. She blushed and hid her face with her hair, again. I huffed.

"You know I hate that. I told you about ten minutes ago." I said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I know it's just. I do that when I get embarrassed." she said blushing again

"It's not a sin to be embarrassed." I replied evenly

"I know, it's just, I don't think you like it when I blush." she said

"Embarrassment is an emotion, and anyway I love it when you blush." I said lightly stroking her cheek

She blushed once more and stepped closer to me. What the hell was I doing? Maybe it was time for me to confess.

"Vi?" I asked her

"Yes." she asked her lovely voice scrambling my thoughts

"I figured out something out yesterday." I started to confess

"What would that be?" she asked

I continued to stroke her cheek.

"That I love you." I finally said

Her eyes shot open. I met her perfect green eyes.

"What?" she stuttered

"I love you." I repeated more romantically

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, really." I picked her chin up.

She locked her eyes into mine which seemed like eternity. Her eyes were watery.

"Are you crying Vi?" I asked her confused

"Yes." she said

"Why?" I asked

"Because I never thought that you would have the same feelings for me as I have for you." she said bleakly

So she loves me back.

"Really?" I asked

"Yes, really. Brainiac 5 I love you." she replied moving closer

We were touching. Control. Control. You know what the hell with control. I came down fast with a sudden kiss. She was definitely shocked at first but she soon retuned it. Soon I entered my tongue in her mouth and she gave in without hesitation. I chuckled in between the kiss. I drew back breathless. She was breathing heavily herself. She started this time and we kissed again more passionately. I was loving every waking moment of this as I continued to kiss her. I stopped and started trailing hot kisses down her neck. She arched her head back. I put my forehead against hers . She was barely breathing. I sat down and put her won my lap. She turned around and faced me. She then started another heavy session.

**COMPLETE RANDOMNESS. I LUV THIS STORY. R&R **


	2. EVIL BRAINY

**THIS ONE IS FOR YOU CLEOME45. THIS IS BEFORE THE WHOLE LAD THING. **

What the hell was I doing? I can't talk to them, they will make fun of me. But it is way much better than having to ask the girls. Girls gossip and Vi would surely find out. I entered the break room. I had called Lightning Ld, Timber Wolf, Superman, Cham, and Bouncing Boy. Oh dear sprock what the hell was I doing?

"Thank You for coming. But I need to ask you some questions." I started to say

"Is this work related?" asked Timber Wolf

"No, but I invited you because I thought you would know all about this." I said

He rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Well, I am going to tell Vi that I love her, but I don't know what to do after the confession." I said

There smiles of gratitude went to frowns.

"Well obviously you have to kiss her." Bouncing Boy said

"Or start a heavy session." Lightning Lad said

"What's a heavy session?" I asked curiously

There mouths dropped and looked at me like I had green skin. Wait I do have green skin.

"What?"

"You don't know what a heavy session is?" Superman asked

"No, I have never kissed a girl." I confessed

Their mouths dropped even wider.

"You've never kissed a girl and you don't know what a heavy session is, and I thought you were the 12th level genius." Lightning Lad muttered

I gave him a glare.

"Umm, well it's very awkward explaining what a heavy session is Brainy, so"

"Guys I need help. I have never felt like this before." I exclaimed

"We are going to have to show you." Timber Wolf said quietly

I involuntary stepped backwards. They all just laughed at me.

"No Brainy I mean as in we'll get a girl in here." Superman said

Then they all went silent and looked at each other. Who the hell was going to do it?

"I'm not doing it." Cham called out.

"Me neither." everyone else said in unison.

This was going to be interesting. They started to argue amongst themselves and I just chuckled.

"We'll draw straws." Superman said

They all nodded in agreement. I walked and grabbed some straws one was broken in half.

"Ok, whoever gets the short straw has to get a girl and kiss her. You may chose of course." I finally stated

Timber Wolf picked first. He picked a long one. I heard him sigh in relief and sat back down to his original position. Bouncing Boy grabbed a long one and sat back down. Lightning Lad took a straw.

"Oh shit." he said

Timber Wolf just burst out into laughter.

"Shut up." he said

"So who you gonna pick?" asked Superman

"Saturn Girl!" he screamed

All the guys snickered as he waited at the door.

"Saturn!"

"She's not here Cosmic Boy put her on a mission." Phantom Girl appeared next to him. Her cape flowing in back of her.

His eyes immediately widened and Timber Wolf stiffened a lot. He wasn't breathing so far I could tell.

"What do you want maybe I could help?" she suggested

Timber Wolf let out a small growl and was glaring at him .

"You can't." Lightning Lad said blushing

"Why not? what's so bad about it?" she looked at him confused

I laughed along with everyone except Timber Wolf. Then he kissed her. I could see his tongue inside her mouth and scraping against her lips. She was trying to push away from him, I could tell. He stopped. He got a slap from her.

"You are such and asshole Lightning lad, do you know that? I don't like you like that. There is someone else! And it's not you!" she screamed at him furious and left the room.

Lightning Lad looked at me.

"Do you know what it is know?" he asked me

I grinned at him.

"I know then before you kissed her and I know now after you kissed her. I'm all set." I said

"You knew!" he asked well rather screamed

"What kind of 12th level intellect robot would I be? I just wanted to see who would crash and burn." I said still grinning

His mouth was hanging open and his eye was twitching,.

"I need to go. Have fun?" I said calling after them

I turned the corner and heard a crash. Timber Wolf pounced on him.

**THAT WAS WAY TOO MUCH FUN. GO EVIL BRAINY!! **


End file.
